


Mutiny, it brings us Close

by Mimmkat



Series: Kylux ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode IX, Force Choking, Grand Marshal Hux, M/M, Mutiny, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmkat/pseuds/Mimmkat
Summary: A General, about to loose it all, a Captain, prepared to risk it all, and a Supreme Leader, ready to end it all.





	Mutiny, it brings us Close

On the bridge, Hux surveys the space before him. The distant light of a star cascades a translucent glow against the Transparisteel, accentuating his fiery features. Hands clasped behind his back, Hux flexes his tensed fingers, making their taught leather prisons ruffle.

  
“Set a course forward”, he says with a nod, his eyes narrowed and lips forming a sneer. “We must pursue their remaining fleet”.  
Silence and inactivity stirred Hux’s senses, and the hairs on his neck sharpened as he repeated the order once more, almost turning back to see what obstruction had caused the halt.

In the hush, the swift reverberation of a click widened his eyes, and now turning, Hux’s features contorted as the sight of Captain Peavey raising his blaster to greet the General. The atmosphere surrounding them darkened, the intensity creating a wave of rage to boil up from the depths within Hux.

He ground his teeth, and nose twitching faintly, Hux looked the Captain dead in the eyes. All life was now focussed on the moment between the two officers. A General, loosing command, and a Captain, prepared to risk it all.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hux exclaims, temples flared and turning a violent crimson. “Get back to your station at once Captain, that is an order!”  
Motionless, Peavey remains in place, now holding the blaster at eye level with the General.

Hux’s brows contort, twisting into a malicious animalistic glare, his numb pupils now swollen in undisguised fear.  
“Do you hear me? That is an or-“  
“You are no longer fit to command, sir” Peavey says, his form steady but voice giving away his inner monologue of nerves. “I hereby, on behalf of the men, re-“

A vacuum consumes Peavey’s words, for they trickle off into nothing, as if stolen from his lungs. The echo of metal against metal engulfed the bridge. His hand now releasing the blaster to let it fall upon the floor, Peavey clasped at his neck in desperation.

Invisible yet visible, lifeless but reddening, he squealed in an unpleasant attempt for redemption and help. Hux stepped back, both hands now lowered to his sides. Hungry, his eyes roamed the dying man’s final signs of life, and licking his lips, Hux’s breath hitched as the sight of Kylo Ren emerged, his arm outstretched and a glare of betrayal haunting his scared face.

"You dare defy your General, defy your Supreme Leader" Kylo says, almost a whisper. “Captain, you question the authority of the General?”  
His grip upon Peavey’s neck tightens as he attempts a pitiful response, and moving round the Captain to stand parallel with Hux, Kylo’s fingers clench once more, squeezing the remaining ounce of life from his lungs.

Releasing his prey, Hux watches as Kylo’s eyes dart between the crew members, searching for further defiance, before he turns to face him.  
"Anyone else who disobeys a command will be dealt with accordingly. General-"  
But, cutting Kylo off, Hux walks past him, over the body of his former Captain, and off the bridge, disappearing from view and the faces that follow his every move.

Hux’s face looks as cold as ever but his eyes are glassy, the sneer he usually held so perfectly had gone leaving his mouth devoid of motion and hung open as if he too was choking for air.

Needing to retreat from the attempted mutiny, he covers his mouth, hiding the tremble now forming upon his lips, and stalking with a quickening pace, Hux searches the floor for hope.

"Hux, Hux stop"  
The voice is familiar. Deep. Demanding. Soft. Unusually soft. Hux recognises it through his haze of unfamiliar disorientation and turns to see Kylo following him down the corridor.  
His brows are furrowed, an alien expression hovers, which Hux mistakes for malice.

Leaning against the steel wall, he bends his knees slightly and looks down to then close his eyes.  
"General, what-"  
"Everything is gone, all that I've built, worked for, dreamed” Hux says, now looking up at Kylo. “It's all gone, everything".  
A weep escapes his lips, but drawing a deep breath to drown the sound and foreign feeling, he dampens the need swiftly. "The men, they-"

"Can be put back in their place. Hux - Armitage -" Kylo says his name softly and tender, as if making a promise.

Hux looks up at Kylo with widened eyes, never has he heard his name spoken in such a manner previous to this moment.  
"Armitage Hux" Kylo continues, now standing in front of him. “The men will no longer question our command”.

When Kylo says his name again like that, Hux leans in slightly, still holding his stare. It is like a drug, a stimulant that reignites an almost extinguished flame, but Hux swallows the emotions now brewing, begging to be set free.  
"Kylo" he breathes, "Kylo I don't-"  
"General, no, Grand Marshal"  
Hux’s eyes glisten and widen like a cat at the new title.  
"Grand Marshal, Hux".  
A look of resolve and the usual determination which hovers Hux's features returns, and at once he is invigorated, ignited to strike, and now walks by the side of Ren, head high and ready.

**Author's Note:**

> A very first headcanon borderline Kylux fic.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hello there, I'm on tumblr@ [mimmkat](https://mimmkat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
